


The Alpha Challenge

by Ayngelcat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: About Mirage, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayngelcat/pseuds/Ayngelcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings: Talk of violence, torture and sexual themes. But no actual.<br/>Written for TF_Speedwriting; Prompt: “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”</p><p>Following a sneak attack by MIrage, Starscream enlightens Vortex to his attributes and hatches a plot. Just an idea I’ve had for a while – and a warm up to writing more Mirage fics later this year - maybe the sequel to this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alpha Challenge

“This mech… this blue and white thing was right there. And then he wasn’t!”

Vortex was still trying to figure it out. “Then the slagger slammed into me – must have gotten behind me. Next thing I knew, my rotor-hub was fragged and all my core battle programmes went to hell.”

“I see …” Starscream felt he had done extremely well to have so far kept the smirk which threatened to cover his face at bay.

“Then there was nothing!” the copter went on, “The cogsucker didn’t even stand and fight. He was gone. _Pffft …”_ Vortex made an upward gesture, then winced at his evidently painful repairs. “Whatever it was, it was history. And it left me fraggin’ _useless!”_

He turned to Starscream. “I wanna know what it was and how to deal with it.” He darkened. “ _No-one_ does pit like that to me and gets away with it.”

“Ahhh…” Starscream got up, crossing causally to the drinks cabinet form which he extracted a couple of cubes. Pouring the first, he handed it to Vortex, at last allowing himself a wry smile. “Cheers!” he said. “At last you’ve met Mirage.”

…………….

Had Vortex heard that name? Somewhere. It carried an echo of ‘above average to be contended with.’ But that was all. It may account for the mech’s apparent ‘efficiency.’ But Vortex was damned if that was going to stop him – or if he was showing Starscream any weakness in relation to the aft.

“Well I don’t know who the hell he is, but he won’t stay away for long. I did one thing. I grabbed at the pile of pit, and whaddya know? I got his insignia.” Black claw- fingers uncurled to show Starscream a torn metal Autobot patch. “Autobots don’t like that.  He’ll come looking!”

But Starscream laughed aloud – not that the self satisfied pithead hadn’t looked like he was about to do that the whole time.

“ _Funny_ is it?” If Starscream didn’t change his tune, he’d be missing the humour by the time Vortex left this place. Angrily, the copter gulped down the rest of the cube. At the very least, Starscream could provide another.

But the Seeker showed no sign of doing that. He settled back. “For a start, Mirage will not come looking for his insignia,” he said.

“Of course he will! He’s one of them.” Vortex held up the patch again. “They hate not showing their credentials.”

“Ah,” said Starscream. “But you see, Mirage is _not_ really ‘one of them.’ He has always been a little ‘aside’ from their cause. He is Alpha-caste – an elite.  He had good cause for joining the Bots, believe me - but they disappoint him. They did not obtain the swift and decisive victory for which he hoped. Thus throughout the war he has contributed to Megatron’s downfall – in his own unique way.”

Vortex hadn’t expected that. But he snorted. “That’s ridiculous. I mean – didn’t those types just sit in the Towers and count their credits?” Vortex hadn’t even thought that any had survived.

“Never believe everything you hear,” said Starscream. Getting up, he went to the cabinet again. “Granted, Mirage cannot wipe out large numbers of Decepticons with a single act. He cannot transform to some massive flying form and drop a bomb, nor is he quite up to taking on whole armies on the ground. But he has certain – skills. He tinkers around the edges. And believe me, he is remarkably effective in his tinkering.”

“Really!” snapped Vortex, irritated now. “Well he’s welcome to come _tinkering_ again in my direction, anytime he likes.  I’ll be ready this time – and I’ll give him some in return which I don’t think he’ll find quite in keeping with his Alpha tastes!”

“I don’t think it would be that simple, Vortex.”

“And why not?” demanded the copter.

“Mirage is, as I say, an Alpha caste. He is Quintesson designed. Which means that he is not only ancient, but superior, and virtually indestructible. He is very hard to damage – believe me. Many have tried and failed.”

“Yeah – but its not impossible,” Vortex growled, already tired of this. “We’re all of Quintesson origins. And anything can be damaged with enough force!  I mean – yeah all right, I know I got slagged today. But he took me by surprise.”

Starscream was seated again, two new drinks on the table.  “Contra to what most think, Alpha caste society was tough – exacting,” he said. “Mirage has been trained in all the ways expected of his caste. He is an excellent fighter, quite strong, but relying also on a special combat technique taught by the ancients. He evaluates his target and attacks with minimal force, yet inflicts maximum damage - in just the right places.”

“My rotor hub  …” Vortex snarled. It still hurt.

“Exactly. Alphas are also learned, in many subjects. Mirage knows his type-anatomy. And he is not deterred by the size of his opponents. Ask Astrotrain.”

Now he searched his memory banks, Vortex faintly recalled having heard the Triplechanger whining about an Alpha.   “All right – so that explains how he did so much collateral. But ….” The copter smiled, triumphantly. “What about _non_ hand to hand combat? What about if you had him at point blank range? Bet he wouldn’t be so cocky then.”

“Intelligence and intuition render him unlikely to end up in that predicament,” Starscream said. “As for guns? Those are his specialty. Alpha culture has many traditions. Hunting is one of the strongest. Alphas are taught to fire a dart gun almost before their first programs are established.”

Starscream chuckled. “Mirage is an excellent shot. And he has a partiality these days to weapons with explosive tips. As Skywarp discovered, during my rather unfortunate attempt to conquer the Earth with that human.”

Vortex fumbled with his drink. A highly intelligent, knowledgeable, skilled warrior vigilante. A Primus damned prodigy! The copter had to admit it called for some different thinking. But it was also – he admitted to himself for the first time – a not un-exciting prospect. _If I could be the one to nail him…._

“Of course, you would have gathered also from your little episode that Mirage has other even more formidable attributes,” Starscream was saying. “He can use an electro disruptor, has been trained in the art of invisibility and shapeshifting, and is a master of both. That explains why he not only disabled you, but you hardly even saw him.”

Yes - that did explain. Invisibility- something of an asset, indeed. But now Vortex had to admit, he was _truly_ intrigued. This was a lot more interesting than pursuing your average Autobot woos.

“And he always operates alone?”

Starscream nodded. “Not always but often, yes.  If more of his kind had survived, then the war could have had a very different result.”

There was silence, the Seeker seemingly lost in some memory or thought process. It was suddenly obvious. “You admire him.”

“Of course.” Starscream’s look was mildly reproachful. “He is an Alpha. He has both beauty and skill. And he would have been exceedingly useful on _our_ side, except that Megatron …. “   the Seeker darkened. “Our _leader_ made a foolish mistake. If I had had my way, Mirage would have been one of us.” 

More silence. Vortex picked up his drink. “Did anyone ever corner him. Like – trap him?”

“That is not an easy task, Vortex.  Should he be caught, visible, in the open, then his alt mode is very fast, and surprisingly adaptable. And he is swift on foot. Should he be enclosed, then he simply disappears.”

But the word beauty had given Vortex another thought.  Of course, he had not really gotten to _see_ Mirage today. But Alphas – well – everyone knew about their looks. Their – ‘perfect’ bodies. “But what if I did –  get him?” he asked.

Starscream regarded Vortex thoughtfully. “You no doubt would not be not displeased with what was in front of you, Vortex,” he said. “Mirage is indeed pleasant to look at …. And _very_ nice to touch…”

 _And you like that,_ Vortex wanted to say. _You have liked that.  When exactly did YOU touch him last …_

But Vortex didn’t quite dare. For Starscream was sitting back in the chair again, his glass sparkling in the fluorescent light as he regarded the copter, a scheming gleam now in his optic.

“It has not escaped me that you are a mech of many talents.  Maybe you _could_ pull it off,” the Seeker mused.

Vortex perked up. Now this was more like it! Predatory impulses rippled through the copter's frame, as he started to feel far more his old self. _Know the enemy._ He felt he did, now.

“You mean – catch him? Kill him?” he enquired, uncertain what Starscream had in mind - though hoping he did.

“Oh no, killing him would be a terrible waste,” The Seeker looked reproachful. “No - I would be the one to ‘get him.’ I have not told you everything, Vortex, but his capture by me is not, in fact, beyond the realms of possibility. Your job would be to convert him to our Cause.” Again that look of past secrets, of memories perhaps best not shared.

But the day was looking infinitely better. “Yeah?” Vortex’ enthusiasm was obvious.

“It would be an assignment strictly under my command.” Starscream’s optics flashed, and Vortex saw a warning streak, was reminded of how unpredictable and dangerous the Seeker, also, could be.  “Like I have said, Mirage is no ordinary mech. He can block his pain receptors– if he chooses. He could even be taken apart, piece by piece, and feel nothing.  He can separate his spark input so he feels no shame, no regret. He is stubborn - and resistant. Your usual methods will not work. I will need to instruct you with - alternatives.”

That was mildly disappointing. But Vortex had the sure feeling it was far from the end of the story. “Such as?”

Starscream smiled, slowly. “Mirage is rather partial to flyers of all types. He is not as adverse to pleasure as to pain. Believe it or not, you are probably his ‘type.’ This has potential; that, or the deployment of your usual methods on one close to him whist Mirage is forced to watch. That is his weakness, his deviance from Alpha ways. He allows himself to become 'fond' of some.” 

It was amazing how luck could change. “No problem,” chuckled the copter, washing down the rest of his drink. “I’m thoroughly adaptive.”

“Good,” Starscream smiled. “I think I have made certain risks clear. This will be interesting. But never say that I did not warn you.”


End file.
